Forever Family
by Elisa Nataly
Summary: Alternate Universe. Tsume, Kiba, Hige, and Toboe are brothers, trying to survive. Family till the end. Edited and updated.
1. Chapter 1

Family?

Chapter 1

By: Elisa Nataly

* * *

It was the picture of tragedy. Two young men sitting next to each other, obviously heart broken. At 14 years old, Tsume had never had to deal with death before. He didn't have friends, or family, or even acquaintances that had died on him. Until now. It didn't make sense, in his head, that his parents were dead. It wasn't right. It was a dream, It was...

"Tsume?" Kiba, his barely turned 13 year old brother, who was sitting next to him, brought him back. He had to get through this, for _them. _

Tsume nodded slightly, and even though it wasn't the most desired acknowledgment, kiba went on "What are we going to do?"

It was a fair question, that deserved a decent answer, but Tsume had nothing. How could he? He was still frozen.

Tsume turned to his younger brother. Kiba wasn't one to look lost. Even as a younger child, he seemed to know exactly where he was going. What he wanted, and when he wanted it. Not now. Now his eyes were just as hollow as Tsume's.

"I don't know"

"...What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know" Tsume repeated. He didn't want to answer questions. He wanted Kiba to stop asking questions.

"What about Hige and Toboe...I mean..."

Kiba didn't get the hint, and Tsume's frustration was building quickly.

"I said I don't know!"

...

"Kiba...Sorry...I just, I really don't know anything"

Kiba looked up at his older brother, stunned because for the first time ever, Tsume actually seemed worried. For the first time ever, Tsume seemed scared and totally helpless.

"I do know this" Tsume declared as his eyes glared at nothingness. "We're in this _together"_

Kiba nodded. Yes, they were in it together.

_5 years later_

* * *

" I don't _want _breakfast, I _need_ breakfast" A 15 year old boy with messy hair groaned as he walked into a small kitchen and plopped himself down on one of the stools.

"well keep on _needing_ because I need to leave and Tsume and Toboe are already gone" Kiba answered, too busy with the newspaper to care about his younger brother and whatever 'needs'

"who's going to take _me_ to school?"

"Your bike?" The oldest of the two brothers suggested as he took his keys off the counter and headed towards the door.

"I don't have a bike!" Hige yelled even though Kiba was already out the door.

"Oh don't worry Hige!" He said to himself, thinking that if Kiba were a decent human being, he would have said the words himself. "I'LL take you to school, I mean I do have a car and all"

....

"Stupid Kiba"

* * *

Toboe sighed as he sat at his seat. He just remembered that today was the school field trip to go see _Ruinz of Cassandra. _They had read the play, and today there were going to see it live. He had forgotten to get Tsume to sign his permission slip.

"I can't believe I forgot!" Toboe groaned to himself. He had wanted to go just to spend time with a girl-Leara-she wasn't in his class so he hadn't ever had a chance to talk to her. . . he really wanted to talk to her. She wasn't the most popular girl in class, but he liked her. He could tell she was sweet, everyone always had good things to say about her.

"Okay class" Miss. Karran began, clapping her hands loudly to get the attention of all the students.

"Everyone line-up and follow the other classes. If you don't have your permission slip stay here with me"

Toboe groaned as he sank back on his chair. What were the odds…he was the only one who stayed. He thought about going out, ducking into the bathroom, and then coming in to the room, so he wouldn't stand out completely, but it was a short lived dream, because before he could finish his plan, everyone was already gone.

Miss. Karran, who was a young, brown haired teacher smiled at him.

"Forgot about the field trip Toboe?" She asked politely. Interested. She was a first year teacher, and she was full of energy and positive thoughts.

He blushed as she came closer to him. "Yeah, I totally did" He said, still embarrassed by his own forgetfulness, but hoping she wouldn't make a big deal out of the situation.

"Well if you want" she said as she winked at him "you can call one of your parents to hurry and come sign your slip. The bus won't actually leave for 20 more minutes"

The young boy sighed "I can't" he muttered under his breath.

"Oh" she stared at him. "Parents at work?"

"My parents are dead" He said, not sad about the fact. "My brother is my guardian but he won't come"

"Oh. I'm sorry" She said feeling awkward, she should have never pushed the subject. Miss. Karran shook her head slightly, it was something she might learn in later years. Not to be so pushy.

"Excuse me?" A girl's voice came from the doorway.

Toboe and The teacher both turned around.

There, in the doorway, was a beautiful young girl.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm late, my teacher told me to come here since I forgot my permission slip"

Toboe couldn't believe it. Leara?

_To be Continued..._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Family?

Chapter 2

By: Elisa Nataly**  
**

* * *

Kiba got out of his old old, beat up car and headed toward the mini mart of the Gas station he'd just stopped at. He wasn't trying to look cool, but anyone passing by would have seen it. He oozed confidence and he definitely had the 'devil may care' attitude down.

"Shouldn't you be in school, son?" The old man at the counter asked, staring into Kiba as he bent down to pick up a magazine. The teenager could have been 18 and not in high school anymore, but Jack Montgomery, the current cashier, recognized him. It was a strange story, actually, his wife had been outside of their house, she had been working in the garden and a pesky little rabbit had gone in and was messing it all up. Sheila Montgomery, being quite elderly as well, had needed assistance. The nice young man in front of him had caught the rabbit for her, and in their small talk, he mentioned being a senior in High School.

Kiba, not remembering the man at all, scowled. He hated when strangers talked to him, why couldn't everyone just mind their own business? It had always irritated him when people spoke to him while he was _thinking. _

"Maybe" was the quiet response that came from the young man's mouth.

A chuckle.

"Hm, you teenagers really should bother more with school" he said quietly as he started to walk into the back room of the store. He remember his beloved wife had mentioned that the young man had seemed troubled.

Kiba frowned at that. He didn't need someone to tell him how focused he should be on school. He felt bad enough as it was. He had promised Tsume not to skip school anymore. He was also a senior. If he hoped to graduate, he might need to focus...

"Well what if you can't stand to be in school?" Kiba's frown deepened. He was explaining himself now. He almost shrugged, and was thankful that at least he didn't have an audience. No wonder the old man was talking to him. Probably bored out of his mind with no customers.

"What if. .. your whole life is a mess?"

The old man came back holding a brown box. "You fix it" He came around the counter and handed the box to Kiba, pointing him to where he wanted him to set the box down.

"If you aint gonna learn, you might as well start working"

They both walked down a small aisle.

"Now kid, let me give you some free advice."

'Great' Kiba followed him closely, and wondered what would happen if he simply told the man that he had no interest.

Kiba set the box down and looked at the old man.

"Only stupid people have stupid lives"

"What?!" Was he implying that Kiba was stupid?

" If you're smart you figure out a way to make your life exciting, you figure out a way to make your life worth living, and you realize education is important!"

"Thanks for the 'advice'" Kiba muttered as he headed toward the exit. Good thing it was free, or we would have fought for a refund.

Old Mr Montgomery shook his head and smiled. "You aint gonna go back to school are ya?"

"Nope" Kiba offered and was out the door before the old man could respond.

"Young people..."

* * *

Hige sighed. It wasn't like he didn't try, he _did_. Math just wasn't the his thing. It probably never would be! And yet, here he was.

'_find the area of the parallelogram' _The question read, providing a picture of what Hige could only assume was a "parallelogram"

_' okay Hige you can do it' _He coaxed himself, he had to pass this test! _'or you can always guess...go with B...or C" _he rolled his eyes at himself, and his eyes wandered.

Most of the students looked confident, some not so much. And then there was Blue. She wasn't concentrating too hard, but she was as confident as could be. He grinned. She was definitely the most beautiful girl in school.

'_Blue seems to get it' _He sighed. She was sitting right next to him and he could tell she was on the last problem.

'_Yeah, THAT'S fair, the one girl that keeps me from learning. The girl that sends me stupid notes, makes me laugh and never pays attention is going to do amazing. This might just be ironic. Is it? I don't know. I wonder what's for dinner today..."  
_

"There's only 20 more minutes of class left. Is there anyone who's still working on the test?"

Hige snapped up, back to reality. Only 20 minutes left. He was dead, he was only on problem number 10- out of 90 questions!

' _It's okay just calm down. Let's see …'find the area of the parallelogram' the base is 20, the height is 8, 20 times 8 is 160…' _

He looked over at the multiple choice questions.

"_B. 160, yes! Okay 11 down…'_ He stopped. _' 90-11…80…79. 79 to go… Unbelievable! I can't even do basic math- I blame television… well except all the good shows like…' _

Blue looked over at Hige, his mind was obviously elsewhere… and he was drooling slightly.

She chuckled. He was gonna be dead meat if he didn't pass this test, and she was sure he wouldn't.

* * *

Tsume closed the door behind him quietly, silently praying that no one was home, he was really tired from work. All he wanted was to take a nap, and with three crazy, noisy people around, that would be impossible.

"Hi Tsume!" came the high-pitched hello of Toboe.

"Arg!" Tsume jumped back.

"You scared the sh- crap out of me kid! What's your problem!" He growled out, knowing that his dreams for a quick 10 minute nap had just been crushed… stomped on by a herd of elephants and thrown into the cold, hard dream-eating ground.

"Sorry Tsume but guess what!"

"Hm" Tsume kindly responded. As much as he adored his little brother, well, he was irritating.

"Today I talked to this girl that I've wanted to talk to for the longest time"

"That's nice" Tsume interrupted, going into the kitchen to get something to eat. Toboe followed.

"I know! It was SO cool! I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to talk to her, but then I did! And the best part is we were all alone!... well Mrs. Karran was there too but she went to work on her own things and "

"No way"

"I was thinking the same thing"

Tsume's eyebrows raised. "That we need food?"

"What? No, about Leara"

"Who?"

Toboe's sparkly eyes, and wide smile turned into dismay.

"Haven't you been paying attention to my story" He sounded insulted.

"Sure, about Sara, now about the food..."

"Leara! And what are YOU talking about?" Toboe walked over to the fridge- It contained an empty gallon of milk, some yellow cheese and… a blob of…something green with brown and yellow spots.

"What the heck is that!" Toboe asked, momentarily forgetting about his wonderful afternoon with the "girl of his dreams"

"I don't know. Try it, see if it's edible"

"what? No way. You try it and see if it's edible."

Tsume looked at his youngest brother. "I asked you first"

"I'm not eating that Tsume!" Toboe yelled, he remembered the _last_ time he had tried to see if something was "edible"

"Come on, kid- hey I know, if you try this we can go grocery shopping for more food"

Toboe sighed, Tsume was starting to sound like Hige. "Why can't we go grocery shopping _now?_"

"...Because, if that thing is edible we don't have to go grocery shopping till tomorrow" Tsume finished lamely, truth be told, he hated going shopping… it meant going outside…and outside were people. Tsume wasn't too fond of people. Some might even say he didn't like people at all.

Toboe sighed. "well… I guess I'll try it if you try it too"

_to be continued….._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Family?

Chapter 3

By: Elisa Nataly

* * *

Hige groaned as his teacher handed back his math test. A red, thick "55" let him know he'd failed. Miserably. The saddest part, of course, was that he'd done better than he'd expected. Was it really his fault that there were so many..._ distractions _in the Math classroom?

"Hige I suggest you pay more attention in class. A multiple choice test shouldn't be all that hard" She said passing him. She hated him.

It's not like he didn't try...well, he could try harder, but Blue was there. The pretty, smart and spunky girl who always demanded his attention. Sure, they'd spend most of their time 'hanging out' in Detention because of her, but it was worth it to him.

"Gee... thanks."

Blue, next to him started to laugh " a 55?" she asked leaning in to see Hige's paper. "you're such a loser Hige"

He blushed in embarrassment and slight annoyance. "whatever. It's not like I give a crap, what did you get?"

She grinned as she pulled her paper into her pocket. "that's not really any of your business" She said chuckling "but if you must know, I got a solid 80"

"Damn. I thought we were equally stupid"

"You wish! math is so useless" She grinned as the bell rang "but I'm not an idiot." She grabbed her backpack and followed Hige out of the class.

"I hate it Blue, I just don't get it. "

"you just gotta study Hige. Now, come one I'll give you a ride home"

"Um…well actually, I think Kibs was gonna give me ride home"

Blue laughed as they both headed down towards their lockers.

"Whatever! I didn't see him today… what, you're not scared I'll Idiotnap you right?"

"No! It's seriously not like that Blue…"

"Or what!" She almost yelled, getting angry. "Don't tell me we're still on that whole 'my brothers don't like me hanging out with you' because if we still are Hige…"

"Blue calm down, it's really not like that" Hige said trying to laugh but not wanting to piss her off even more, he didn't dare joke about the situation. "I don't care what they say, I like you okay"

The beautiful dark haired girl put her books in her locker and then shut it, turning to Hige. "I like you too but If you can't even tell them the truth…I you won't even get a ride with me then I don't think we can be friends."

There was a moment of silence as the two looked at each other, but when Hige didn't respond, Blue started to walk away. Hige followed.

"Blue?"

"What ?" She asked as she started off to the parking lot, Hige still right behind her.

"can you give me a ride home?" Hige asked with his I'm-innocent smile.

Blue sighed, Hige was the most disgusting, weirdest guy she had ever met but he made her laugh. She couldn't help but grin and nod.

"Let's go" She said and laughed as Hige started to run to the car like a little kid when he wants to sit in the front and is trying to beat a sibling. Still, she knew that this particular subject would come up again.

* * *

Tsume was currently in a blinking contest with his youngest brother. Both glaring the other down, fighting the urge to just close their eyes. Finally Toboe blinked.

"Ah man!" He yelled out in frustration as Tsume smiled and handed him a spoon.

"Guess you're going to have to try it first" He said in his still tired voice, but you'd have to be deaf not to hear the small hint of happiness.

"That's so unfair. You cheated, you're used to having your eyes open and not blinking"

"Hey you lost, just taste it already it might be edible." Tsume shrugged, but had to agree with Toboe that he had long mastered a straight face. Mostly because his life was sometimes unbearable but he couldn't afford to get mad or sad so that just left staring into the wall and wondering why things were so screwed up.

It was honestly hard, sometimes…just sometimes when he was so incredibly tired and the bills were piling up and he was helpless, he wished that he had just died along with his parents. The wishing only lasted a couple of minutes.

"So is it good?" He asked trying hard not to laugh as Toboe grabbed a spoonful of the casserole and as soon as he put it in his mouth he started to gag.

"Oh my gosh! IT'S SICK, Gross! I'm gonna PUKE!" Toboe yelled as he ran upstairs.

"hmm….he didn't die. It's good enough for dinner"

* * *

Tsume opened the car door and slammed his head down on the steering wheel making the horn beep.

"Having fun?" –It was Kiba looking at Tsume through the car window.

"Nope, as never. I'm going to have to go grocery shopping, damn it."

Kiba laughed as Toboe ran out of the small house and got into the car. "Hey Kiba you wanna come grocery shopping with us? There's nothing left to eat, well except a casserole thingy but it's disgusting!"

"casserole..? Oh yeah I saw that in the morning. Hige was trying to make something to eat but even** he** couldn't eat it."

Tsume looked up at that. "where is he anyway?"

"Oh" Kiba groaned as he looked over to his car. "Guess I forgot him. Oh well It's not that far to walk"

"Whatever, are you coming or not I don't want to have to prolong the torture"

Kiba looked over at Tsume, he didn't really feel like going anywhere other than inside but its not like he had anything to do.

"Sure" He said and got in the car.

They had started on the road when a familiar voice called out to them. It was Hige running towards them.

"HEY! Wait up you guys!" He yelled trying to catch the car. Tsume finally just stopped in the middle of the road, not that it was a big deal since it was deserted at the moment.

"Where are you guys going? Having a party without me?"

Tsume almost growled at that but then decided to just shake his head. "No idiot, we're going grocery shopping, so get in or move out of the way."

"Okay, sheesh grouchy much. Don't worry I guess I won't hold it against you since I know It's cause you hate shopping." Hige got in the car and they all headed down towards the store.

* * *

As the four boys entered the store Tsume quickly turned to Hige and Toboe knowing full well that had a tendency to get in trouble.

"Okay, I really don't want this trip to be long so get whatever you think will help you survive the week and meet back here in 20, no, 15 minutes"

Both younger boys saluted and raced each other to the cereal isle.

Kiba just smirked. "You're being especially ass-holy today"

"What's your point!?"

"Nothing I guess, have a rough day at work?"

Tsume and Kiba walked down the frozen food isle, it was always easier to get things that could be ready to eat in less than 5 minutes.

"Yeah, the boss's son is a jack!" Tsume growled out as he remembered the horror of work. "but there's not a lot I can do about that"

"I guess you have a point. Hey Pizza!" Kiba grabbed some other frozen food and put them in the shopping cart as he looked at a tired Tsume. He should probably get another shift. Kiba only worked part time and he wanted a full time job so he could help out more. He knew how much they needed the money.

* * *

Hige and Toboe were pushing the shopping cart that they had gotten for themselves. Inside were 10 different kinds of cereal and 7 packages of meat.

"Hey candy!" Hige yelled as he popped some gummy worms into his mouth, despite the sign that clearly stated 'Do not sample'

"Hige! You can't eat those, you're not supposed to sample the candy" Toboe yelled as he looked around to see if anyone was looking at them.

"It's not sampling it's stealing. It doesn't say I can't steal the candy." Hige said smiling slyly and handing one to Toboe., a candy that he didn't take.

"No way dude! That's stealing I don't want to get in trouble."

"bro, It's a gummy worm" Hige grinned as he pushed it into the younger boy's mouth.

Toboe spit it out quickly and turned his eyes to see if anyone was chasing after him, no one was even paying attention to them.

Hige just smiled. "Hey so what's up with you?"

"Nothing" Toboe replied as they both went over an isle to get some cookies. As they got there, Hige opened a bag of Oreo cookies and started eating one.

"okay, now I _know_ you're gonna get in trouble if you keep doing that, you have to pay before you eat Hige!"

"It's no big deal, people do this all the time, you have to _not_ worry so much Toboe. Trust me."

* * *

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of the grocery store Hige!" Kiba yelled as the boys started walking over to Tsume's car.

"Hey at least they still let us buy our food" Hige shrugged "plus personally, I was insulted, kicking us out for _stealing?_ I would hardly call it stealing.

Toboe rolled his eyes at that. Tsume asked "what _would_ you call it?"

"Um…well we ended up paying for it anyway no biggie."

They all sighed. _Just as well_ Tsume thought _I didn't want the trip to be long anyway. _

"I can't believe I paid for so much cereal!" Tsume complained as he was putting away everything they had gotten. He especially couldn't believe they were all the same type of cereal. Corn Flakes. Not that anyone was actually paying attention. Kiba was talking over the phone with someone…probably Cheza, Tsume figured. Cheza was okay he actually liked her. She had a way of understanding his brother and that was probably a good thing, since Kiba had always been a loner and never had much friends until she came around.

Toboe was okay at making friends but he was really shy about talking to strangers.

Hige was crazy and insane but people seemed to like that. He had no problem making friends. The only problem Tsume had with that was the fact that he usually hung around with the wrong crowd and constantly got in trouble.

As for Tsume , well he didn't really like people. Especially since most people he met were blind. Blind to the real problems of the world. His last girlfriend had said something about him being 'cold and too preoccupied' Of course he was! He had to take care of his 3 brothers, he hated his job and he had no time to sleep. He didn't have time for a girlfriend.

_to be continued….

* * *

_


	4. Chapter 4

Family?

Chapter 4

By: Elisa Nataly

* * *

'_What are you doing Hige…?"_

"_what..who…who are you?" Hige whimpered not knowing where he was…or even how he got here. It looked slightly familiar and yet…he'd never been here before._

"_what are you doing Hige!"_

_He wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer that, he could hardly even breath…was he? _

"_I …nothing" apparently he was._

"_yes you are you annoying, irritating little boy!"_

_That voice…It was a female's voice..but he wasn't a little boy anymore…_

"_I…"_

"_Shut up! Nobody wants you around!"_

"_Go ...away" Hige knew that voice and it belonged to someone he was afraid of…she was wearing a light pink jacket when he last saw her._

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Hello?" Hige asked as he picked up his phone, trying to clear his mind from the freakiest dream he'd had in a very long time.

"Hige is that you?"

"Blue?" The 15 year old boy asked, rolling over and falling off his bed.

"Of course you weasel!" Hige could hear her sigh.

"It's 8:30"

"What?" Hige got up, startled by the time. He grabbed his closest jeans and tried to get up- only to get tangled up in his jeans and falling again.

"Wait" Something terribly important suddenly dawned on him " It's Saturday, Blue"

Another sigh. "I got you an interview for a job"

"Oh! Serious? "

"yeah, they usually don't hire people under 18 so it's definitely a special favor kind of a deal. My dad is best friend's with the restaurant owner…"

"A restaurant?"

"hey take it or leave it. It's at 9:00 a.m and you can't be late"

"fine I'll take it- oh hey blue I need a-"

"Ride. I know, I'll be there in 15"

"Awesome, bye"

"Bye Hige"

"oh and Blue- thanks!" He shouted but she had already hung up.

* * *

"So what are you guys up to?" Tsume asked as he sat down and glared at the eggs in front of him. "_Other _than ruining my breakfast"

Kiba shrugged. "Um, I have to go to school."

"On a Saturday?"

Kiba shrugged again. "It's a long story…involving Cheza"

"Enough said. Hey Toboe these eggs are disgusting."

"Hey! That's not fair, I like them! I learned how to make them on this cooking show I was watching yester.."

The small conversation between the three brothers was cut short by Hige running in with wet hair, trying to put a shirt on, and a toothbrush in his mouth.

"wha lei I guhti bo"

"what?"

Hige took the toothbrush out of his mouth. "I said, what's to eat, I got to go"

"Weird eggs" Kiba answered. Wondering why someone would want to eat, while they were brushing their teeth.

"Why are you up so early anyway- you usually sleep till noon"

Hige put the toothbrush back into his mouth, buying some time to come up with something to say. He knew they needed money but he also knew he really wasn't supposed to know that.

"Oh, Well" He also knew that he should leave the word "Blue" out of his answer…though he doubted they really cared what he was doing, so he just needed to come up with a normal thing he'd be doing.

"you know," He wasn't in any school team and he didn't have money. He actually never did anything on Saturdays other than eat and sleep.

"I promised…the lady across the street I'd baby-sit…her cat"

"What lady across the street?"

"Are you talking about Mrs. Sholy" Toboe asked. "She doesn't have a cat."

"Exactly…wait no, she does. Well gotta go" Yeah. Smooth. Very Smooth.

Hige ran to the door as he saw Blue park at the curb.

"Can't let her down!"

"Hige!" Tsume yelled but the younger boy was gone.

"So…is Hige a really bad liar in denial, or does he think we're just plain stupid"

Toboe grinned at that, and quickly answered Kiba. "Both!"

_Oi. Family..._

* * *

A couple of hours later Kiba was at school with Cheza. In a Child development class. He needed an extra credit to graduate. And Cheza had oh so kindly taken it upon herself to get him into this particular class.

"…It's a doll"

"It's a child Mr. Ookami, _your _child"

The teacher smiled at the whole class, holding her glance with Kiba.

"For the next 2 full days, you will take care of this 'doll' as Kiba called it. However. If it is held wrong, ignored, or not fed it _will_ cry" The teacher let the doll's head tip back and the thing let out a chilling cry.

"He …or SHE will have to be with you at all times…unless of course you want to fail the course."

Kiba muttered a few choice words under his breath. He had work, school and brothers, He couldn't drag this DOLL around.

"now" The 'older' teacher said getting her things ready to leave the room.

"If you MUST go somewhere and can't take your baby. Get a babysitter"

Kiba shrugged. Hige or Toboe could do it.

"a _responsible_ babysitter."

Kiba groaned that definitely left out _those_ two.

* * *

Tsume walked out of the large, intimidating building with a frown on his face. As "fun" as working at a Nutrition and Wellness factory was …it wasn't. He was never quite sure how he got the job. He had always wanted to build motorcycles. Obviously something had gone wrong in his life because the two jobs were –slightly- different.

He sighed, pondering what could, shoulda, maybe-uda, as he headed towards his car, finding that he had parked next to a phone booth where A girl was cursing into the phone. There was also a dent in his car.

"what the…" He stormed over to the booth, finding that the girl wasn't cursing _into_ the phone but _at_ it.

"I gave you the 75 cents now work you stupid piece of !"

He fake coughed,

She turned around, faked surprise, and then smiled.

"The phone isn't working- just so you know"

"I'm not waiting to use the phone- I was actually wondering what happened to my car."

She glanced at the car he was pointing at.

"Oh is that yours?"

"Yeah, did you happen to see the car who did it?"

She blushed. "Car? Oh actually It was some girl with a brick. She obviously had bad aim since I _think _she was aiming at her STUPID ex boyfriend."

Tsume only glanced at her.

"...And would you happened to remember what she looked like?"

The girl was now biting her lower lip and avoiding eye contact.

" Back hair, black eyes. Jeans…I think she was wearing a _pink_ jacket—very attractive if I do say so myself"

He rolled his eyes. "Did she go into the phone booth afterwards?"

"Um, actually, she went to buy a coke first. She pointed at the empty can on the floor.

"Sorry?"

He still wasn't showing any sign of seeing the humor in the situation. She had planned on leaving a note on his window, _really. _

"So Miss. Rock thrower, were you planning on paying me there?"

"Sure!" She said slightly rolling her eyes in obvious defeat.

"The phone isn't working and my boyfriend just left me here- my house is 700 miles from here"

Tsume growled under his breath as he looked around the deserted lot.

"My house is a couple of blocks from here. Do you want to go and call from there?"

"Well…how do I know you're not just going to kidnap me?"

His hard eyes stared into her, and she could swear he was not to be trusted…but he also wasn't going to hurt her.

"Ukay then, let's go"

'Great now I'm really going to have to pay him' she thought as she reached into her pocket as she walked towards Tsume's car. 34 cents. Grrrreat.

"My name's Cassandra by the way"

"Tsume"

"Pretty dumb name if you ask me"

"I didn't"

"Hey I'm gracing you with my presence, you should be nicer don't ya thing?"

"No, and I would appreciate it if you'd not talk so much...we just met...I can see why your boyfriend broke up with you"

"hmp. I bet you don't have a girlfriend."

"No ,and I don't want one"

She sighed, why was she riding in a car with a stranger? Why did she always have to do and say stupid things?

"yeah…"

"yah"

* * *

Tsume and Cassandra got out of the car. Neither one had said anything since they got into the vechile. As they went into the house the young girl was surprised at the obvious "Male aspect" of the living room. There was a large T.V. in the center. Only one couch. And lots of empty dishes on the only small table by the couch. Not to mention the shaggy carpet and the pieces of potato chips stuck in it.

"The phone's in the Kitchen"

Tsume finally said seeing the look on her face.

"Thahnk ya Dahrlin'"

The kitchen was small and gave the same Impression as the living room.

The gray phone was on the wall so she quickly retrieved it and silently pushed the buttons. It ringed exactly 10 and a half times.

"No one's answering" She stated. Tsume, who was sitting on a hard chair at the table frowned, but he was done with his good deed for the day. She had to go.

"well then I suggest you go stay at a hotel"

"No money"

"well you can't stay here, my brothers will be here in about an hour."

She sighed. Truth was, she was scared to be alone. She didn't know how she was going to get home.

"Um… I don't know what to do"

She finally said and Tsume had no choice but to feel bad because her eyes were moist and he could tell that not only was she scared, she was also embarrassed. That, or she was an amazing actress.

"You can stay till someone picks up I guess"

She didn't smile, but he could tell she was grateful.

"Thanks"

20 minutes later whoever Cassandra was calling had yet to answer.

"You can sit down you know"

She smiled and did just that.

"Want some coffee?"

She nodded and he got up to get her a cup, and handed it to her.

She sipped some like she was afraid to burn her lips, or shatter the cup.

"I don't drink coffee"She said randomly because she had some more right after she said it.

" I don't either" He said half joking , half mocking her.

She laughed.

"Shut up okay. I really don't but…well whatever thanks- it's good"

"Why don't you?"

"It's bad for you- taints your teeth."

He finally noticed her teeth. Straight. Clear white.

"Nice teeth"

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Yes"

She rolled her eyes.

"So Tsume, tell me about yourself. You said your brothers would be home in a while what about yourparents? Will they be pissed you brought a beautiful girl home?"

"I don't have parents…they died plenty of years ago"

"Oh" she said, looking at the clock. "How many brothers do you have?"

He stared at her. Not only had she not said "I'm sorry", Like many people often did, but she also didn't seem to care. He'd never met such a rude, heartless girl.

"I'm surprised you didn't just say you're sorry my parents died"

She looked at Tsume with defiance, and slight confusion.

"Why should I be? I can say it if you really want me to but I won't mean it- not really"

"3"

"what?"

"I have 3 brothers"

She glared at him, obviously still thinking about what he had just said.

"I'm sorry"

"no you're not."

"I'm just trying to say, that I didn't know them so how can I be sorry?"

He ignored her comment.

* * *

There was another chunk of silence and then the phone rang, startling them both.

Cassandra got up and reached for the phone first,

"It's for me!"

"hello?"

for a moment no one answered.

"hellooo?"

"Who is this?" The voice on the other line demanded to know, and she had to smile. Reminds me of...

"Are you looking for _Tsume_ cause this is HIS house."

"Yeah, this is Kiba his BROTHER. Who are you?"

"Give me that!" Tsume yelled as he took the phone from her before she could answer.

"Hello"

"No she's not- a neighbor. –yeah. She made a dent on my car!"

"No I didn't!" she yelled from the table.

"She's leaving- I can't—where are you? Right, bye"

"Kiba. Hmm he sounded cute. Is he?"

"He's my brother"

"well then, I'll just assume he is…Kiba …how old is he?"

"Too young for you"

"what! How do you know I'm not 16?"

"he's 17"

"hm, I'm 18. Hey can I take a shower?"

He was shocked at how fast she could change a subject.

"No!" Tsume yelled as he gave her the phone.

"Call home _now._"

"What if no one answers?"

"Your problem"

_To be continued..._

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Family?

Chapter 5

By: Elisa Nataly

* * *

Kiba silently walked behind Cheza, admiring her…strangeness? He wasn't sure what it was but he knew she was special. She was unique, beautiful, non judgmental. She was simply the missing puzzle piece to everything for him.

"Kiba?" For some reason her voice echoed.

"Hm?"

She turned and grabbed his arm and with the other, she held the plastic doll.

"Isn't this great? It's like we're parents"

Twitch.

Kiba looked down at his shoes. " Right... Cheza I can't be dragging this thing all over the place. Can't YOU take her?"

"No! wait… did you just say _her?_"

Kiba hadn't even realized he had. "What? him, her, it- whatever"

"Aw, you did" She smiled as she picked up a flower and put it close to the doll. "_her-_ this one" she pointed to the doll "is your beautiful little daughter." She knew he wouldn't appreciate the comment, but it fit somehow.

Kiba rolled his eyes at Cheza's amazement. "It's a doll Chez-

"What her name?"

* * *

"Cassandra" He took her arm. "What do you mean you can't get a ride home till next week?"

"My brother's car isn't working and he can't send money for me to take a bus till next Monday. That's his pay day"

"..Yeah. Well, what are you going to do?"

Cassandra looked up to the second floor of the small house.

"I Think I'll go take a shower"

* * *

Leara leaned down to feed the scrawny looking dog she had just found. "Why are there so many doggies that no one wants?" She asked even though the dog just kept on eating, obviously not understanding a word she'd just said.

"Why can't everyone just have a home…and people to love and to be loved...?"

"Because life is unfair?"

She whirled around so fast the dog was startled, and ran off. 'Toboe…' She thought as she stood up, he was nice. They'd only talked a couple of times and never about anything important but he intrigued her.

"You scared me…and the dog." She let out a soft, sweet giggle and Toboe's stomach felt funny.

"Yeah" he put his hands behind his head, "sorry about that- it's just, you were talking to yourself and…

"Oh great" she laughed "now you're going to think I'm psychotic. I'm not y'know. I just like animals"

"Me too…" he lied, he had never had a pet…and anyway some animals kind scared him. Like Ducks...and Chickens.

"You're kidding?" Her smile widened "My neighbor's dog just had puppies and she can't find homes for the last 3…hey wanna go over?"

"Uh" He sweat dropped, he just had to go and open his big mouth didn't he?

"Sure…"

He smiled, he was smart, he could so get out of this.

"wanna watch a movie first?"

She didn't say anything for a moment. "I'll have to ask my dad…but sure, what movie are we gonna watch?"

* * *

"101 dalmations?" Cassandra shook her head, she was sitting on the floor with only a towel around her body. "is this seriously the only movie you have?"

Tsume ran in from the kitchen. "Oh my…you're still here?"

She laughed. "you're so funny. I'm waiting for the rest of my stuff to dry. Only my underwear and bra dried super fast…well I mean, if you want me to leave with…only _this_ on, I can"

"Don't be stupid of course not"

"hmm Okay, wanna watch this movie with me?" He wasn't exactly the nicest guy in the world, but she was positive she could take him.

He groaned, she wasn't going to leave him alone was she?

"Whatever"

"So…is this seriously the only movie you got?"

* * *

Hige laughed as Blue tripped over a hose on the ground.

"shut up will you?" She glared as he helped her up.

"sorry that was just really funny…didn't you see it?"

She blushed and shook her head. She'd gone with Hige for his interview…surprisingly he passed with flying colors and was to start work on Monday after school. They were heading over to her house for dinner.

"So today was fun"

She shrugged at Hige. "It really isn't my idea of a typical date, but…

"whalever"

"whalever?"

Hige blushed. "I thought it sounded cool…I saw it on this show the other day. There was a guy…and a girl…and they were talking about music and then he said 'whalever' and she kissed him…

She grinned. "well…" she got closer to him and whispered into his ear.

"She must have been a pretty stupid girl"

He laughed, It's not like the story was true, he was just pushing his luck. Obviously he didn't have any.

* * *

As Kiba sat down on Cheza's couch he pondered on what she'd said earlier…what was 'it's' name going to be?

"Kiba is a pretty good name"

She threw a pillow at him. "People do not go around naming dolls after themselves…it's like naming your dog after yourself"

"Kibi?"

She laughed. "how about Cheza?"

"hmmm too common"

They both laughed.

"How are we supposed to feed it?"

"I has a key, you just stick it in her mouth."

"oh…what do real babies eat anyway?"

* * *

"Corn flakes?" She scrunched up her face. "Who the crap still eats Corn flakes? Where's the co-co puffs, Lucky charms, Captain Crunch..."

"And now you're stealing my food. You realize I'm gonna charge you for absolutely everything you _touch _right?

Toboe walked up to the driveway of his small house, he was pretty happy since he'd actually gotten to go to the movies with Leara...okay so it hadn't exactly gone as planned. He'd gotten coke all over her new shirt, and tripped over a crack on the floor while he had the popcorn and they'd almost gotten run over because of him not looking both ways before crossing the street...heh, no one needed to know about THAT one. And of course Leara had oh so kindly offered to bring the puppies over later.

"Where have you been!" Toboe looked around as he heard the question, fortunately he realized the question wasn't aimed at him.

The answer came from a female.

"Well..."

"Oh _please _don't tell me you were up in my room?

The female voice chuckled, the voice that was male's was Tsume's.

"Well you left me all alone and I was so afraid and bored…

"I went to see if I'd dropped my wallet in my car!"

Toboe stood at the doorway now able to see the female who had been yelling. She was wearing one of Kiba's shirts and Hige's pants.

"Um...hi?"

The duo turned at the same time, but only Tsume seemed completely shocked.

"Toboe? What are you doing home?"

"Uh...I kinda live here"

"Ha,ha,ha" Cassandra shoved past Tsume and walked straight to the younger boy.

"Hey kid, I'm Cassandra but my friends call me ...Cassandra"

"I'm Toboe and my friends call me Toboe too, cool huh?"

Tsume scoffed. "I'm Tsume and my friends call me- Shut up!"

"Wow, you must not have very good friends..."

"Shut up Cassandra I was being sarcastic. Now, **get out of my house!**"

Toboe looked appalled. "Tsume, don't be so mean to your girlfriend"

"SHE IS NOT MY

"He's right 'Shut up' you should treat me a little nicer don't you think, I did save your life after all"

Toboe was amused by this new development, instantly liking the quirky girl, and wanting to hear all about how she saved his older brother's life.

Tsume just watched with complete shock and despair, this psychotic, random and now **lying** girl was ruining his life…and he'd only known her for approximately 4 hours!

"Wow, you're really cool…" Toboe blushed, he was too naïve to realize she was psychotic Tsume thought.

"Yeah, super- now Cassandra let me just drive you over to a motel"

"Aw, but I thought I could call my brother and-"

"You can call from your room- I'll pay and you can pay me back Monday"

Toboe looked at both of them, "aw, can't she-

"No. whatever 'nice' idea you have- no. Now let's go"

"Fine"

And with that all 3 of them went out the door and into Tsume's car.

* * *

Kiba walked into his house with the bundle of "joy" smashed into his backpack. He threw it on the couch and headed toward his room, but not before it started wailing. Again. He had fed it, he had held it, he had 'loved' it, yet she insisted on crying every 5 minutes. He was tempted to kill her and be done with the whole thing, but instead, he raced down, picked the doll up and headed back upstairs. Which reminded him he needed to stop by Tsume's room.

He wanted to print out his homework before he forgot it. The computer kept on shutting down on him though, so he just sat there and stared at it. That's when a letter on his brother's desk caught his attention. He skimmed it, got the gist of it and couldn't help but crumple it and throw it in the trash.

* * *

Blue stopped her car in the middle of the road in front of Hige's house.

"Thanks for the ride Blue"

"Yeah,yeah." She looked over at him. "Just don't get used to having a chauffeur okay"

"I won't" He got out of her blue car and ran into his house where of course, like usual, someone was arguing.

'Aw, they're having a fight without me? I'm kinda insulted' He thought as he made his way into the kitchen where Tsume and Kiba were yelling at each other.

Toboe was mindlessly watching.

Hige got some peanut butter off the counter and a spoon.

"So, who's winning?" He asked the younger boy as he sat down next to him.

"Not sure, haven't really been paying attention- but I think Kiba has the upper hand on this one since today's been so whacked."

"Sweet, any chance we'll see blood?"

The older boys turned to him. "yeah, yours if you don't shut up" Kiba said throwing a small plastic cup at him.

Only to pick up the argument again.

Hige shrugged as he sat and listened but after about 30 seconds, when he still had no idea what they were actually fighting about he went upstairs and into his room. He could still hear both his brothers' yells so he turned on his radio and listened to some random song that for some reason made no sense at all. 'Does it have any words?' he wondered but still it didn't make sense so his mind wandered off again. Maybe this wasn't a normal fight he thought. He could still hear them, but it didn't make sense anymore. Sometimes the four would get into stupid arguments, but it got serious sometimes…sometimes…not now though. Hige decided before closing his eyes and going deep into sleep mode.

He woke up when he heard a small scratching sound on the door. He got up.

"Okay did I just imagine…" but he heard it again, he was freaked out, and considered ignoring it, but he also wanted to find out what it was.

After a moment's pause he realized the scratching was coming from the closet door.

"Please tell me it's not some freaking rat…" He paused at that. "Or a mouse" he said trying to clear it all up.

However when he opened the door he actually found 3 puppies.

"Holy…"

The one that had been scratching jumped right on his lap while the other two just slept, snuggling each other.

"Aww…" he scratched the puppy's ear and smiled. "I shall name you…Blue" He chuckled at his devotion to the girl. "Okay, maybe not. She'd probably be insulted anyway"

Just then Toboe came in with a plate of cereal and one with water.

"heh, you are so busted"

"Hige! I thought you were asleep!"

"I was until, smelly here woke me up with the scratching"

"Oh…well, you're not gonna tell right- I mean, if it was you, I'd so cover for you"

Hige grinned. "You're horrible at covering for me." He took the cereal from Toboe "I think you'll need real puppy chow"

"You mean…you're gonna help me keep them here?"

Hige snorted. "heck no…but we can't just throw them out either which is what Tsume will want us to do- especially since he's in a bad mood, so I'll just call Blue so she can come give us a ride to the grocery store."

"But it's really late"

"How late?"

Toboe shrugged. "It's gotta be later than midnight"

Hige shrugged. "I wasn't gonna use the favor she owes me unless it was really important…" He looked at Toboe's disappointed face. "but I guess you'd do the same for me."

"No I wouldn't" Toboe joked.

"Oh Tsume….

"Just kidding!" Toboe laughed, as Hige got the phone to dial Blue's number.

_To be Continued..._

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Family?

Chapter 6

By: Elisa Nataly

* * *

Blue awoke to shattering glass. Startled, she rolled over the bed and fell.

"Ugh.." She muttered as she struggled to turn on her lamp and when she finally did, she couldn't help but notice the time . The Red numbers on her alarm clock screamed that it was 2:00 in the morning.

She groaned louder as she noticed her broken window, She carefully walked over and peeked outside. It was two young boys. One of them she definitely recognized.

"Darn it Hige! What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed, not wanting to wake anyone from her family, not only would they not be happy to be woken up, they'd be upset by the two idiots on the front lawn.

"Sorry!" He yelled as if he didn't realize what time it was!

"Shhh!"

She sighed, Hige would never get it. "Just hold on"

She grabbed her black sweater from her desk, and ran downstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. There was no way she wanted her father waking up. He'd kill Hige.

Downstairs, Hige and Toboe sat on the porch staring at their shoes. Toboe was wearing his blue sneakers, cargo pants and a white t-shirt. Hige was wearing his

blue pajama pants, a hoodie and black sneakers. 3 puppies were at Toboe's side, they were tied up with a rope and they were all half asleep. He couldn't help but want to keep one.

"Isn't Blue that girl that 's always skipping classes...the one that always got you to sneak out late at night? the one that-"

"Yes!" Hige hissed. "Yes, it's her ok, and she owes me a favor so she's gonna take us to get some dog food so don't blow it by talking!"

Toboe pouted at that. "Fine, be that way"

"I am this way"

That's when Blue walked out and practically lunged herself at the older boy. "Idiot! You broke my window!"

Hige blushed. "sorry, It was an accident..."

She growled, though she was half hugging him, so she couldn't have been _that _upset. "Why is the world would you throw rocks at my WINDOW?!"

He shrugged "Well, you didn't answer your phone so we had to WALK all the way over here but i knew you wouldn't want us to knock so-

She sighed. "Just stop talking." That's when she noticed a boy and 3 puppies on her doorstep.

"No" She muttered. "Whatever you want, the answer is NO"

Toboe sighed, Hige's friend didn't really seem to LIKE him. Leave it to Hige to befriend a mean, delinquent girl.

" Blue, don't you remember? You owe me a favor"

She frowned, sat next to Toboe and scratched on one of the puppies' ear. She'd help any way she could, but he didn't have have to know that.

"You owe me like 500 favors, so no- you are NOT going to make me feel guilty"

"But" Toboe spoke up loudly. "Please, Ms. Blue...I...please?"

Hige shook his head, knowing that the only way to get Blue to do something was to A. Blackmail her or B. Pay her.

"Listen Blue, if you do this for me, I PROMISE you I'll owe you big time kay?"

"You always do..." She said, but had already given in.

"Okay...where to?"

Toboe smirked at that.

"Well we can'g go to Kashi mart cause we were BANNED from there..."

Hige turned to Toboe "Really? Hm, I don't remember"

* * *

2 hours later Toboe and Hige were walking home with smile on their faces.

They walked in complete silence for a while, until Toboe spoke up.

"I like her"

Hige turned, surprised.

"Who?"

"Blue- It was nice of her to keep the puppies"

The older boy nodded.

"She's not keeping them forever you know"

"I know." Toboe grinned "but she's cool. I like her"

"Well, glad to have your approval...I guess" Hige replied, not really thinking about Blue.

Suddenly Hige turned to Toboe "What?"

Toboe raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say anything"

"Oh" Hige said, realizing that he'd been thinking about the girl from the dream. He wondered where she was right now. He wondered if she remembered him. She been 15 years old when he'd first met her. That meant she'd have to be 20 years old now.

* * *

Tsume frowned as he saw Kiba enter the kitchen. They didn't even look at each other. It would have gone on like that for days, since the boy could definitely hold a grudge, but Tsume actually WANTED to clear things up with the younger boy. With his brother.

"You know" Tsume started "If you hadn't been looking at my stuff then this wouldn't have happened."

Kiba silently poured coffee into a cup. He turned and sat on the kitchen table.

"We went over this last night" He muttered. He wasn't in the mood for...whatever this was.

"Yes, but we never actually got a conclusion out of it"

Kiba nodded. "You're right...we didn't"

They were silent for a moment, both expecting the other to go on.

"Are Toboe and Hige still asleep? It's late...for Toboe anyway" Tsume said, changing the subject.

Kiba shrugged. "Don't know...but don't change the subject. I mean If we're gonna talk, then let's talk."

Tsume nodded "Fine. Look I know you wanna know why I didn't tell you about that letter"

"I know why you didn't _want _to tell me, I'm not stupid" Kiba's features were set on hard. He understood why Tsume hadn't wanted him to know that the company he was working for was having financial problems and that his pay was going to be cut down, but to not tell him that the company might have to move and that if it happened, they wanted Tsume to come along, well that didn't seem right. It _wasn't _right.

"I just don't get why you DIDN'T."

Tsume nodded. "Okay, I get it"

"Nah, you don't" Kiba explained. "See, you and I aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other"

Tsume nodded, and as a peace offering, he was about to tell Kiba the rest of the story, the one where if Tsume ever lost his job, Daniela, the social worker that had helped them stay together would be forced to seperate them.

However, that's when Kiba's "baby" started wailing.

He groaned, muttered something about killing it and left the kitchen.

Tsume just sighed. He and Daniela had made a deal 5 years ago. Hee had only been 14 years old back then, despite them leaving in a dump town the state would have still taken them away from their home.

It was all tangles of lies and trickery, their lives. Tsume was just afraid that everything would unravel one day. Actually, he had a feeling that all of his secrets were dying to get out and bite him on the ass.

_To be Continued..._

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Family?

Chapter 7

By: Nataly Mendoza

* * *

Kiba stared at his girlfriend, Cheza, and shoved the plastic doll in her hands.

"Take it. It's driving me crazy and I WILL bite It's head off"

The young girl looked at him with a worried but slightly amused look. "It's only for the rest of today- you give it back Monday"

She moved from the doorway. "Do you want to come in?" Her voice was very sweet and light. Everyone always wondered why she and a 'rebel' like Kiba got together.

Kiba only frowned and went into her living room.

"Cheza, please, If you love me at all you'll kill it with me"

She smiled and sat next to him. "I'm sorry"

Seeing actual disappointment on his face made Cheza worry. She took the crying doll from him and held the head in a position where the doll would not cry out.

"Are you okay? You seem very worried Kiba" He shrugged, looked at her, and kissed her cheek.

"You don't want to know Cheza"

She pouted. He always treated her like she was made out of glass or something.

"Please Kiba, tell me...is...are you breaking up with me?"

He was surprised at that. "No!"

He shook his head. "Of course not...I just...Cheza, I'm starting to think that Tsume's been keeping things from me. Things about, well, a lot of things"

She sighed, relieved. Still, she was worried about Kiba.

"Do you want something to drink?" She suddenly got up, remembering something.

"I'll get us...uh, water" She said in a hurry and ran to the kitchen.

'_I'm starting to think that Tsume's been keeping things from me. Things about, well, a lot of things'_

She sighed and closed her eyes. Why did that statement make her worry so much? She held her head for a moment and leaned against the wall. She could feel something there. She had always been the kind of girl that could sense things before they actually happened. She felt something now, but she couldn't describe it.

After all, she didn't know much about Tsume.

"Cheza?"

She looked up to see Kiba staring at her, wide eyed and a brow raised.

"Are you okay?"

She blushed, feeling a bit foolish. "Yes Kiba..." She looked over at the dishes. "I was just about to get us our...water"

He shook his head and grinned.

"Listen, I just remembered that I gotta go pick up my little brother from his friend's house" He put his hand on her shoulder while she still leaned on the wall.

"I think I'll pass on the water...but maybe some other time"

She giggled and then blushed, putting her hand to her mouth. "Yeah, bye"

-------

"Ouch!"

"Stupid couch!"

"It's not a couch"

"Damnit, what the hell did I just touch?"

"Blue, can't we just turn on the light?"

"No, are you crazy?!"

"Yes" The 15 year old boy flipped the switch to Blue's night lamp and shrugged.

"I guess I am"

The two teenagers were on the floor of the blue haired girl's bedroom.

"Hige, turn it off" She hissed angrily. Her parents weren't home, but, then again, she wasn't supposed to be either.

"Why?" The brown haired boy asked angrily. He got up.

"Why are we sneaking around where there isn't anyone even home?" He was usually more 'happy go lucky' but seeing as he had to sneak out of his house AGAIN just to see Blue...and not even see her since the lights were off, and he'd hit his knee on the frame of the bed at least 6 times now, well he wasn't so happy.

"Because" Blue said calmly "My parents think I'm at my best friend's house- a girl best friend"

he scoffed. "You don't even HAVE a best friend"

"that's why it's called a LIE genius!" Blue had hit her head on the nightstand 4 times. She wasn't happy either. They hadn't even done anything either, maybe Hige was a waste of time. She thought angrily.

"You know what Blue stuff, I gotta go. I think I hear my mom calling"

"You don't have a mom, remember?" Blue was feeling extra ticked. "She died, you're dad died, hell they probably just wanted to get the hell away from YOU!"

There was complete silence for a moment after she said it.

Blue couldn't move, she couldn't believe what had just come out of her mouth. Kind of like how any person feels when they try to purposely hurt someone but when they do, well, the guilt is overwhelming, because no matter how good it sounds in writing, in writing, you don't see the faces of the people you hurt. You don't see that shocked, terrified face of the person you hurt.

"Hige" She finally croaked out but he still didn't move, he was on his knees, staring straight ahead.

'_Hige, go away...Nobody wants you around...It was your fault..."  
_

'Damn it' Hige though. He knew that voice.

He shook his head, grabbing it, because he felt a headache coming on.

"Hige?" Blue's worried cry brought him back to her room.

How could she have said that to him? It was the same thing that the girl used to say. Why would she have said that to him? He was so little then...

"Why would you say that to me, when I was so little, I was so little that I believed you for a long time and you"

Blue shook him gently. "Hige...what's wrong? I'm sorry..."

He shook his head. "I believed you for a long time"

"What?" She shook him harder. "Hige!"

He blinked and took big breathes. "Blue..." He remembered her saying sorry. "It's okay..." He shuddered.

"I'm okay now" He said and tried to smile. Blue, however, was already worried. She had never seen him like that...and anyway, the things he had said to her, they didn't make sense.

* * *

Tsume was staring at the phone in his hand. He didn't know who to call...should he call Daniela and ask her advice? For help? She had always been a good, kind, social worker. No, he still didn't know if he was losing his job or not. Well, should he call his job? Should he...he had no idea.

He needed a sign is what he needed. He was about to put the phone down when it rang.

He almost let it ring three more times before actually pushing the 'talk' button and answering. "Hello?"

The reply didn't come right away. "Hello?"

"Tsume?"

He immediatly groaned. It was an incredibly joyous female voice. He only knew of one person that fit that particular description.

"Yes...this is him-me"

He didn't know it, but the person on the other end of the call, smiled.

"It's Cassandra, we met the other day when I accidently threw a rock at-"

"Brick. I know who you are Cassandra" He replied, sitting down.

"Oh, good" She seemed to calm herself down. "Listen Tsume, I just want to thank you for the help you gave me, and I just wanted to call and tell you that I'll be there tomorrow"

"What?"

"Oh" She paused "To pay you for the damage. My brother sent me money, I'm going over to your place tomorrow to pay you back- for everything, I promise"

He sighed and smiled. Reaching a certain point of calmness. All his problems seemed to dissapear for an instant.

"Thanks...bye"

He heard her sigh. "bye"

* * *

Kiba and Toboe were both in Kiba's car, finishing the last of their sodas and fries that they had gotten at a nearby diner.

"Thanks for buying me dinner Kiba" The youngest brother said, thinking about the great day he'd had.

The older boy only nodded, grateful to spend time with his less problematic brother, but still upset over some things.

"Did I ever tell you you're my favorite brother?" He asked and they both smiled.

"Yeah, I get that all the time"

Toboe raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? From who?"

Kiba shrugged. "You, Tsume and Hige" He smirked "Oh but only you three ever tell me that- no one else"

The younger boy rolled his eyes. "No fair, Hige and Tsume both told me 'I" was their favorite"

Kiba laughed and messed up Toboe's hair. "Hate to tell you the family secret Toboe, but we all say that...and we all change every other day"

Toboe laughed. "Yeah, I figured as much"

"So, shall we head home?"

"Yes, I'm so tired"

"Really, did you have fun on your date?"

The younger boy blushed. "We just hung out at the park...oh, and it wasn't a date!"

"sure, kid, sure"

"I wasn't!" Toboe argued, but really, he wished it had been.

"So what's her name again?"

"Leara"

Kiba nodded his head. "Cool"

* * *

Blue brushed off her hair as she leaned in to give Hige a kiss. He was on the floor of her bedroom and she was on top of him. The had knocked over her nighstand, and along with it the lamp and the clock.

After their fight earlier they had watched a 2 hour long movie, most of which they had spent arguing. Then they'd settled back on her carpet and had been kissing since then.

They were both smiling, but both were also nervous. It was late, thought they were a bit oblivious to that. They had never been alone like this before, and now it was very obvious that they cared about each other deeply and in ways that maybe a 15 and 16 year old shouldn't.

Blue stopped enough for both to catch their breath. "This is weird" She muttered out as she got off of him.

"Really weird" He admitted, turned to her and began kissing again.

"My...Goodness" She licked her lips. "Is there any way that this is wrong and we shouldn't be doing this?" She asked, though she knew perfectly well that it had been her Idea for him to come over.

"Oh yeah...lots of reasons, none good enough though" He said and then frowned. "I gotta piss."

She rolled her eyes and got up. "you've ruined the moment. Go home and take a leak there"

He smirked. "Okay...just one more kiss" He said and leaned for her, making her lay on the floor again. As that one kiss became longer she stuck her hand up under his shirt. That's when he too, took the opportunity to stick his hand under her shirt and touch her delicately.

Which is the exact position that her father found them in 10 seconds later.

"Blue!!??" He roared, though his eyes were clearly more concentrated on the boy touching his baby.

"Oh...shit" Hige managed to mutter out before all hell came loose.

_To be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

Family?

Chapter 8

By: Elisa Nataly

* * *

'Awkward. Definitely awkward. Very awkward. Okay, shut up Hige, we've established the fact that this is awkward...It's just SO awkward...maybe I should say something. Of course, If I do, he'll probably kill me. No, he wouldn't. I'm his daughter's friend after all. Okay, face It Hige, he's going to kill you anyway- just say something. Oh but what can I say? How about, nice boots? no one is wearing boots Hige. boots? boobs? No, not boobs. Definitely not the time to be thinking about boobs Hige...I think I'm talking to myself...am I? Yes you definitely are'

The 15 year old shook his head. Talking to himself was definitely not making things better.

"So… Um"

"Shut up"

Hige gulped. This was definitely the type of situation he wanted to be in.

'Damn, I'm so dead. If Blue's old man doesn't shoot me with one of those riffles, then Tsume will just borrow one and shoot me himself.'

The boy was sitting on a brown uncomfortable couch with Blue at his side, and Mr. 'Blue's dad' was hovering over them. He hadn't said anything yet. Well other than the

'Shut up'. Hige gulped some more saliva down and looked at the clock. 12:01 a.m. Yup. definitely dead.

"Pops..."

"Shut up sweetheart"

Okay, so not even Blue could talk. Though Hige hadn't gotten a 'sweetheart' at the end of the sentence directed at him. He wasn't sure If that was good or bad. It had been two hours- TWO since he'd found them in that uh, certain position.

First, he had pulled Hige off of Blue and then yelled at both of them to 'get downstairs'. They had done nothing but sit, while he paced.

Turns out that, while Mrs. Blue's mom and Mr. Blue's dad had been enjoying the party, they noticed that they forgot the tray of food they had promised to take so Quent had gone back to the house, heard some noises, and found them. Of Course.

Finally he opened his mouth.

"Boy, what's your home phone number?"

Hige's eyes widened. He considered lying only for a moment but decided against it, he was in enough trouble.

"It's uh, 318-4180...and my name's Hige"

Blue slapped her forehead. "you LIKE being yelled at don't you?" She muttered out as Quent dialed the number Hige had just given him.

"No, It's just that, I thought he might like to know my name"

"Both of you, quiet" The old man said, but did turn to Hige. "And, just so you know, I don't give a rat's as-"

"Hello?" He gave a smug look at Hige.

"Do you want me to tell your parents that you were about to abuse of my little girl or do you prefer doing it yourself?"

Hige sighed. "I wasn't..." He shook his head. "I'll do it" He didn't think mentioning that he WASN'T 'abusing' his little girl or that he didn't have parents was a good thing at the moment.

"Hello?" The person on the other end was about to hang up when Blue's father finally started speaking.

"Hello, this is Quent Yaiden speaking. I'm Blue's father?" He waited for some acknowledgement

.

"Oh good, you know who my little girl is...yes, yes, he's right here. I believe he has something to tell you. " He handed the phone over to Hige who was slouching on the couch.

There was a pause before Hige actually said 'hello?'

_"Hige, where the hell are you?" _

'Holy-' Hige smirked immediately recognizing _kiba's _voice...and then frowned so 'Mr. Blue's dad' wouldn't see.

"Hi, um, uh...dad..."

_"What the hell? Are you drunk?" _

Hige shook his head. "No, of course not"

_"where are you bro? It's really late" _

"Hurry up boy, I don't have all night" Quent growled out.

"Oh, right. I'm at Blue's house-"

_"I figured, what are you doing over there?!"_

"Well, I-" He looked over at Quent's angry face. Even if it WAS just Kiba, this was still awkward. "Look, so..."

Quent nabbed the phone from Hige's hand.

"Listen to me, Mr." He realized he didn't know the boy's last name, but he went on.

"I don't know what's wrong with this boy here, but I found him in my _baby's _bedroom at 10:00 p.m. trying to take ADVANTAGE of her!"

Hige slapped his forehead and looked over at Blue, who surprisingly, hadn't said anything.

Quent went on. "Now, I'm just calling so someone will come and pick this kid up and make sure he never comes near Blue ever again, or so help me I WILL kill him!!"

After Kiba gave a weak reply, Quent hung up.

"Now listen here boy" He said and grabbed Hige by the shirt.

"Pops!"

"Listen close, If you EVER come near her again-"

"I know, I heard, you'll kill me" Hige said it in such a casual tone that Quent pulled his shoulder back and then slammed his fist right into Hige's left cheek.

Blue's eyes widened in horror as she saw her 'boyfriend' fall to the floor with an already red cheek and a small amount of blood coming from his lip.

Hige was in shock. He took his left hand and put it up to his jaw. He'd never been hit like that. Not by his brothers...and especially not by a stranger. He didn't know what to do, so he did nothing.

"Listen boy" Quent said, obviously not feeling guilty at all. "Do NOT go near her again."

As soon as he finished his sentence he left the room. Slamming every door that dared get in his way.

The two teenager sat in silence for a while, and then Blue sat next to him, and leaned on him. She had tears in her eyes.

"That's gonna leave a mark..." He didn't say anything.

"Hige, are you okay?"

He shook his head. No. Definitely not.

--

10 minutes later Hige was in Kiba's car, heading home. He hadn't said anything.

Kiba hadn't either. How could he? His original plan was to yell at Hige, threaten him about telling Tsume, let him explain what REALLY happened, and then finally just laugh at him. Of course, that was before he saw the 15 year old and the bruise on his face, which was already turning a darker color.

"So who hit you? Her or her dad?" He said, smirking, wondering if making it a joke with make it all go away.

The younger boy didn't say anything. Just sat and stared straight ahead.

"It doesn't look THAT bad" He lied, not only was it already a bad bruise, Hige hadn't put ice on it, which meant it was really swelling up.

Still, Hige just sat and stared and breathed heavily.

Kiba stopped after that. He wasn't one to beg for a conversation. When they finally got to the driveway, Hige spoke up.

"What'd you tell Tsume?"

Kiba turned, considered blowing him off, and then changed his mind.

"Just that you were at a friend's house and they were supposed to give you a ride home but were having car problems"

"Oh...what friend?"

"I didn't say. Just make whatever you want up"

They didn't say anything else, just walked into the house. Toboe was in the living room, half asleep, with the TV on. He got up when they went in.

"Hey, you guys are finally bac-" He stopped when he got a good look at Hige's face.

"Who hit you?" He asked curiously.

Hige frowned and Kiba signaled Toboe to be quiet. However, to the surprise of Kiba, Hige actually answered.

"It was Blue's dad"

That's when Tsume came walking down the stairs. "What was Blue's dad?" He asked when he heard the last of the conversation.

Hige gulped. 'Screw this' he thought angrily. He was having the worst day...and what was worse was that he was going to have to go to school in less than 7 hours.

"Ooh, er" Kiba signaled to the door. "Look at the door"

Tsume turned to it and saw nothing. "What about it?"

Toboe, also tried to 'help.' "It has a, a dot...on...it"

Tsume rolled his eyes and turned to them. That's when he saw the bruise on his younger brother's cheek.

He didn't say anything at first, which, in everyone's opinion, was worse than if he'd talked right away. He shrugged off their looks or curiosity, and walked closer to them.

"What happened?"

Hige rolled his eyes, completely upset.

"Fine, you all want to know? I was at Blue's house okay! I was in her room making out., _nothing _else, but her damn dad came in and ruined everything. He hit me! He freaking _PUNCHED_ me!"

He wasn't expecting sympathy, but he definitely didn't expect what happened next.

Tsume bit the edge of his lip, turned to his brother and slapped him.

He glared at they boy now on the floor. He, unlike Quent, didn't say anything, just walked away.

The two boys stared at Hige, not quite believing what had just happened.

Kiba was the first to move. He lowered his eyes. "Toboe, get him ice, I'm gonna go talk to Tsume"

Toboe ran into the kitchen and came back less than 10 seconds later.

"There was no ice" He muttered and threw a piece of frozen meat at his older brother.

Hige took it and put on his VERY bruised cheek.

He was angry. He'd never been this angry...but he was also very hurt- and NOT just physically.

Toboe didn't know what to say, he was at a complete loss for words. He had never been hit like that so he didn't know what it felt like.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked, seeing as it was VERY late- or VERY early.

The older boy closed his eyes.

"...yeah" He choked out. Toboe nodded, turned off the living room lights and ran upstairs.

In Tsume's room, Kiba was trying to talk to him.

-------------

"So, that was-"

"Drop it Kiba"

"No. Tsume, that was harsh. Really harsh."

Tsume only glared at the younger boy.

"I don't want to talk to you"

Kiba actually, sort of _growled _.

"Fine, go to hell!" He said loudly and then left. He was so _pissed. _Not only was he upset at Tsume for not telling him about his job, but now this too.

'I'm getting sick of living here that's for sure' He thought angrily as he went into his room and slammed the door shut. 'All we ever have is problems." He thought as he took his shirt off and climbed into his bed.

-----

Early Monday morning Cassandra walked up to the familiar looking house.

'yep. This is DEFINITELY the one"

She knocked only once and then the door was thrust open by Tsume.

"Hurry" He said as he grabbed her arm and walked her over to his car.

"Um...what...are?" She had been planning on giving him the money and then going on her way.

"Get in" He muttered as he got in the driver's seat. She stood still for only a moment before shaking her head, wondering why she was so stupid, and sitting in the passenger seat.

"I just wanted to pay you back..."

"Are you hungry?"

His question caught her off guard. Didn't he hate her? Oh geez! What if he was some sort of serial killer?

"I guess so..." She smiled, She'd take the risk.

"I didn't have breakfast ...actually I-'

He rolled his eyes. "I don't actually care..."

She pouted up her lip and then frowned. "I see you haven't changed at all"

"you haven't either- you're still annoying"

"then why are you taking me to breakfast?"

He didn't answer her for a while. Finally, as he parked in a diner parking lot, he spoke again.

"Look, I didn't want you in my house...that doesn't mean I like being with you."

She shrugged and got out. "You didn't need to take me to breakfast"

"It seemed like a nice thing to do" He muttered out. Then casually opened the door for her.

Cassandra suddenly felt an odd feeling. 'well, damn.' She thought as she went into the diner and found a place to sit. 'when did he get so hot?'

He coughed. "Listen...this doesn't mean we're friends"

She smiled. He was different today, he seemed vulnerable.

"Of course not. Ew…. I mean, I just came over to give you this money" She put her hand in her purse and pulled out an envelope. '

"I hope it's enough" She said as she handed it to him. "If not though, you can just tell me"

The moment he laid eyes on the money he shook his head. "It's too much"

He was about to say something else but the waitress came and handed them menus.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Just coffee" Tsume said and turned to Cassandra.

"Same" She replied as the waitress nodded and left.

"You said you didn't drink coffee Cassandra"

She shrugged. "Did I?"

"Yes"

"Hm, I don't recall"

She smirked, nothing good could come out of hanging out with this boy, she knew.

"Listen, I was about to tell you that this is too much my car is kind of a piece of junk-"

"You know what, I never did get my license. I think that's why this is happening to me"

He raised a brow and frowned.

"What?"

She nodded, "This. Me being stuck in a town miles away from where I live"

" I'm 19 years old, I should have my own car...I mean, I wouldn't even have been dating that guy had he not had a car..."

He shook his head. Her way of thinking was mind boggling. "I thought you said you were 18"

She blinked. "Did I?'

"Yes" He shook his head. "Forget it, we're never going to get to the bottom of this."

She sighed. "Look, I just turned 19 okay, I wasn't lying if that's what you're thinking"

He was. He was thinking that this was a big mistake and that this girl made no sense and maybe that she was crazy.

"I didn't think you were lying"

"Oh. Well, good. I turned 19 the day before you met me you know" She sighed and smiled.

"So many bad things happened that day, I guess I had just forgotten"

She shook her head.

"You look like crap, and you aren't as hostile as when you met me. What's wrong?"

He laughed. "Yeah, so do you- and you aren't as crazy as when I first met you"

She cocked her head. "Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and realized that up until now my life's been pretty bad. I've been a bad person and ruined so many...things. And I want to change." She smirked.

"Okay, your turn"

"You got all of that because a guy dumped you?"

"Well...not really. It's just being here, It's like a bunch of memories..." She smiled.

"I used to live here. My family moved when I was 13. I was so upset. I hated living in this 'deserted' place...but then my life changed because of someone..." She shook her head.

"It's a long story"

He nodded. "I would have never thought...that you'd be from here'

"Well, I only lived here for 2 years...It's still your turn..."

_To be Continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

Family?

Chapter 9

By: Elisa Nataly

* * *

Tsume glared at his plate of food. He wasn't hungry and he didn't feel like talking to Cassandra, but seeing as he felt like he'd explode any minute now and there was no one else he could talk to...he sighed.

"My life isn't as interesting as yours" He lied, holding up his cup of coffee and chugging down half of it. He felt horrible.

The girl sitting across from him only shrugged.

"Let's play a game" She said cockily, as she grabbed her fork and twirled it.

"What's your favorite color?"

He blinked. "What?"

She smirked. "The game is, I ask you 10 questions and then guess what's wrong with you. If I lose, I'll buy you an Ice cream cone"

He rolled his eyes and again, wondered what the hell he was doing with her. "I hate ice cream"

"You hate everything, but for the sake of participation...I'll take you to the movies"

"I have to work"

"I'll clean your house"

"No"

"I'll wash your car"

"I don't trust you"

"I'll kiss you"

"..."

He looked up at her, shocked. Not sure if he'd heard right.

"...what if you win?"

"Then you can kiss me"

He blushed lightly and she laughed. He didn't seem like the type of guy to blush at something like that. He was kind of cute...in a bitter, cold and sexy guy kind of way.

"Black"

She smirked. "Okay, next question, what's wrong?"

He scoffed "Isn't that cheating?"

"...no..."

He glared again, put his fork down and grabbed his jacket that he'd laid down next to him.

"Come" He said as he got up and laid some money on the diner table.

She merely shrugged, and followed.

----------------

Hige glared at his image in the big restroom mirror.

"Ass" He muttered as he touched his now black and blue bruise. He immediately winced, it _hurt_.

Once he had thoroughly examined his bruise he retreated back into one of the bathroom stalls.

He didn't know what he should do. He didn't want to go to his classes- the only reason he even came to school was because Kiba had threatened bodily harm to him if he didn't get up. Violent? Yes. Effective? Also a yes.

"Argh!!!" He yelled at the top of his lung as he punched the door to the stall, which naturally, made it open.

That's when he noticed that a certain teenaged female was standing in front of him, staring.

"Hey" He gulped, but tried not to show his surprise-- or his anger.

"This is...this is..the boy's restroom..." She shrugged and pushed him back into the stall, locking the door. Which made it quite crowded.

"I know"

"Blue..."

She sighed and tried touching his bruise but as soon as her hand got near, he winced and turned away.

"I'm sorry this happened...we should leave"

he thought about it, about it not being worth it.

"I can't Blue...you gotta stay away from me"

"My dad...Hige, don't listen to him"

"I'm not!" He yelled out, and Blue noticed, for the first time ever, that he kind of squeaked like a girl when he yelled.

"Look Blue, I don't want to see you anymore and it's not because of your old man or...or anyone" He opened the stall door and started walking out, leaving a very dumbfounded Blue behind.

When he got to the door he turned around and smiled- an actual Hige smile.

"It was fun, but you're kinda messed up" He shrugged " And you're kinda a bitch" He muttered and walked out, not seeing the very hurt expression on the girl's face.

Cassandra chugged her coke down and frowned at Tsume. They were sitting at the edge of a sandbox in the park next to his job.

"So, let me get this straight, you hit your sweet, innocent little brother for making out with his girlfriend? You're horrible" He shook his head, smiling. "You obviously didn't get the moral of the story."

She shrugged. "You shouldn't have done that, you should have just talked to him. Oh and about your job wanting to move the company, you should have told them, AND about the whole, your parents dying and that social worker lady telling you could only stay together if you have a job...well...that too" He sighed, regretting having told her EVERYTHING.

"Forget it"

"But, now that i mention it, I was wondering how that went down" She shrugged and got closer to him. "Tsume I _studied _the whole social worker thing. You were 14 years old when your parents died, you couldn't have taken care of your 3 brothers. The state wouldn't have let you"

He nodded "Smart girl"

"I kinda am"

"Daniela, that's the social worker that handled our case. She wanted ALL of us in a stupid orphanage. I wouldn't let that happen, so I asked her to make a deal with me"

"What kind of deal Tsume?"

He smirked. "I was a 14 year old punk. I had nothing to offer her..."

"What kind of deal?" She asked again, slightly confused.

"I asked her to adopt us"

"What?"

"Not like that" He explained calmly "I told her that if she'd put it on paper, make it legal, I'd get a job and provide for them." He smiled "She's a nice lady, she agreed. She even loaned me money for school until I was old enough to work. I've paid her back for everything, but if I lose my job now...I can't do anything"

He sighed "Well, Kiba is 17, they might not care about him but Hige and Toboe are younger…"

"Gotcha" She nodded. "So all you have to do is make sure you don't get fired"

"Right. If the company I work for moves, I'll have no choice but to go too, the only problem is, well, this is our home..."

"You didn't want to tell them, because you're afraid they won't want to go...and you'll have to tell them about Daniela and that deal- which wouldn't be that big of a deal if you hadn't promised Kiba that you'd never keep secrets from him and really you've keeping a huge secret"

He shook his head again, but still smiling. "Really smart girl"

She nodded. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

He went pale when she asked, he'd been talking to her quite comfortably, telling her everything...but he couldn't tell her the last one. The last and most important secret he was keeping.

"No"

"You know, Tsume, you're really quite a guy"

"How so?" He inquired, getting up. If he didn't head over to his job now he'd be late.

"You try to seem like this total jackass...which you do quite well actually," She laughed

"but you're a good person."

"..."

------

Toboe, Kiba and Hige were sitting in their living room watching the only movie they owned. 101 Dalmatians.

"I never realized this, but this is a _really _gay movie" Hige muttered out as he took the popcorn bowl from Toboe, who was on the floor.

"I like it...well, I did when I was 7" Toboe muttered out. For once, Hige was right. How was it that the only movie they owned was 101 Dalmatians?

Kiba shrugged, he was already half asleep so he didn't really care.

"_Why _are we watching this movie?" Hige wanted to know, It was bad enough that he was having a bad day, now he was stuck watching a Disney movie.

"We're bonding remember?"

The two older boys turned to Toboe and groaned.

"This isn't bonding, this is slow murder..."

"Well I for one think it'd be cool to be a dog. They have awesome lives. Eat. Sleep and bite people"

Hige laughed at that, he was in a better mood then before. "Dude, if you were a dog you'd be a freaking _poodle_ or something"

"Aw, you're mean Hige, I'd be a..."

"You know what would be cooler...to be a wolf, then you could sleep, bite people and EAT people" Kiba added wondering where this conversation would lead them.

"That's gross dude"

Kiba was about to reply but the door opened and in came Tsume.

"You're home early" The second oldest boy pointed out as he sat up.

"We've been having short days at work" Toboe was half watching the movie and half paying attention to what was going on. Hige was half pretending to watch the movie, half glaring at the oldest boy…well, in his _head _he was glaring at Tsume.

"I invited someone to dinner" Tsume said and was about to be asked who, but Cassandra came rushing in.

"Holy Cow!" She said breathless, "Those stairs kill"

"There's 3 steps" Tsume pointed out, almost annoyed, but having seen more to her personality, he found her stupid comment kind of 'cute'- In a 'who the hell created you' type of way.

It was the 3 boys sitting in the living room that perked up when they saw the girl. Toboe immediately recognized her and greeted her happily, he was glad his older brother was _finally _'dating- or at the least, _talking _to a girl. Kiba also recalled having heard her voice, but wasn't sure if it was the same girl. Either way, he greeted her with a 'hey'

Hige on the other hand stared at her in complete disbelief. 'No way...' he thought as his head immediately started to pound. 'No way in hell...' he thought, shaking his head.

"It's you!" 'damn, the girl from my dream'

_To be Continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

Family?

Chapter 10

By: Elisa Nataly

* * *

Toboe stared down at his plate at what was supposedly "food". It really didn't look healthy to eat, and he'd usually eat anything. Of course, _He'd _helped make it, which was probably the reason it looked ...deformed. Either way, he'd rather eat it than have to talk.

The young boy raised his head to get a good look at everyone sitting at the table. Scary.

Kiba was sitting next to him, gulping down water and at the same time glaring at the stranger sitting across the table from him. Of course, Toboe couldn't blame him...not after what had happened only half an hour ago.

Cassandra was looking at Hige, who happened to be on the other side of Toboe. She looked apologetic but hadn't said anything. Tsume was next to Cassandra and he was just glaring at his plate.

Obviously the lack of conversation was obvious, but no one was going to just start talking. Toboe gulped. swallowed the food that had been in his mouth for minutes and opened his mouth.

"This is...good" He tried smiling but quickly frowned when everyone just gave him a 'look'.

He was about to try again when the girl in front of him put her fork down and spoke up.

"Hige, I'm sorry"

By the look on his face, he was genuinely surprised, still he merely shrugged and didn't reply. Cassandra sulked down and took a bite of the roll on her plate.

After a few more minutes, Tsume looked up at Cassandra.

"You never actually told us what's going on"

Cassandra sighed, she had hoped that they didn't remember how the conversation from before had ended, or rather, how it _hadn't. _

_"It's you!" _

_Cassandra's eyes widened at least double their usual size. It 's hard to think of something to say when something that you never thought would happen, does. _

_'It can't be' She thought, unconsciously_ _stepping back, bumping into Tsume, who didn't seem to notice. He was staring at his brother who had the oddest look on his face. _

_"It is, isn't it?" He laughed angrily when he saw that she wasn't answering. "You're the psycho bitch, aren't you?!" _

_"Hige!" _

_The 15 year old heard Tsume's voice yell out his name, but he seemed unfazed. He didn't really care what they thought, or if they knew, he just wanted an answer from the black haired girl. _

_"I'm not" She looked up, took a few steps forward. "I'm not the psycho girl..." _

_Toboe and Kiba, both on the couch, looked at each other, both confused._

_"But I do owe you an apology Hige" _

_"What are you talking about Cassandra?" _

_"I'm sorry Tsume" She muttered, before remembering the __**real **__reason she met Tsume. It was because of Hige. _

_Cassandra didn't love Jerry, her boyfriend. She didn't even like him. He was tall and scrawny, he had red pimples all over his face, and he was __**annoying. **__She had needed a ride though. She needed a ride back to the place where she knew she had unfinished business. She was turning 19 years old and she couldn't move on with her life because every single day that she woke up, she remembered him. The little kid with the cute face and beautiful eyes. The little kid who's parents had died. She had to apologize._

_Of course, Jerry had just wanted to go to the movies. _

_"Cassandra, let's go, this is stupid" He had said when she picked up the phone book from the phone booth and started flipping through it. _

_"You don't have to stay. I'm finding this guy no matter what" _

_"We're 2 days away from your house. I'm not leaving you."_

_"then stop complaining" _

_He had frowned and walked off. "It's not like you're gonna find him, you don't even know the stupid kid's name" _

_When she didn't answer him, Jerry went off and got in his car. After 10 minutes he parked it next to the phone book. _

_"Get in. I'm leaving" _

_"__**I'm **__not" _

It was no secret what had happened after that, she had gotten upset and thrown the brick, she had met Tsume. That was the real reason this had all happened...because she had bad aim. Of course, her reason for being stuck eating with Tsume's family were many. In the end, she was there, with everyone still expecting an answer.

"I know I didn't" She said, smiling sheepishly.

"Maybe If I could just talk to your brother first..."

Hige glared at her. "I have nothing to say to you. I don't even know why you're _still _here"

"Okay, I think you guys **do** need to talk because this is just getting stupid" Kiba muttered. He knew Hige didn't normally act so freaky and he also knew that this stupid guessing game was getting on his nerves.

"I'm **not **gonna talk to her"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm **not" **

"Yes, you are!"

"No I'm n-"

Tsume frowned at Kiba and Hige "Just drop it you two"

Cassandra slumped, but smiled when she saw Toboe looking at her and smiling. She slumped even more when the boys' argument became louder and louder.

"You know I really should be going..."

"NO!" All three yelled at the exact same time. She frowned and gulped down the saliva that had been accumulating in her mouth.

"Fine, well if you'll excuse me, I have to go...powder my nose" She muttered, getting up. Yes, she knew that was the stupidest excuse she could have used but people on the T.V used it all the time.

She grabbed her coat once she was in the living room and quickly headed out. Screw trying to apologize to Hige. Screw trying to explain things to Tsume. No way were they going to forgive her, she was getting on a bus home _tonight. _

"Hey wait!"

Cassandra immediately cringed when she heard the youngest of the brothers scream out her name. She was already halfway out the door so she figured she could still outrun him.

"Wait!" Toboe yelled, running after her.

The girl turned around enough to notice that he'd closed the door behind him so Tsume and the other two probably hadn't even noticed that she ran out. She ran all the way down the sidewalk but when the kid was still close behind her she ran into the street, not noticing that there were 3 speeding cars passing .

She didn't see it, but she heard it. That horrible screeching sound that a car makes when it's trying it's hardest to stop, but knows it can't. She let out a piercing screech that was new to her. She never knew her voice could sound like that, and that made her smile as she went face down on to the cold pavement.

When she finally opened her eyes she realized she was in a hospital- In the waiting room. Kiba was by her side. She tried moving but it only hurt. She had a killer headache

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you. You hit your head when you _fainted _"

She gasped, remembering what had happened before she hit the pavement floor.

"Oh my gosh, how is he ? Is he okay?"

The 17 year old shrugged and stared at his tennis shoes. They hadn't heard the cars, or the actual accident, just her scream. They had all rushed out of the house and down the street to find 3 cars piled on top of each other, their little brother in the middle of them. A neighbor had already called for an ambulance. It had all happened so quickly...

"I don't know"

"Oh" She suddenly felt a wave of guilt sweep over her as she stared at the white walls of the hospital waiting room. There were a few other people there, all with sad and deprived looks on their faces. She couldn't help let out a whimper.

"It's my fault"

"Ye"

She looked up at Kiba when he agreed, he just smiled, which was contradicting to his worried features.

"I'm kidding..."

She let out a sigh. "I'm sure Tsume disagrees...where is he?"

Kiba shrugged. "dunno"

"Wait, I _fainted_?"

"Yup. You were pretty pathetic"

She nodded, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle. She had to do fix this...she had to.

"I'm sorry"

"Why?" He turned his head so they were face to face. He couldn't help notice that she smelled like fruit.

"This would have _never _happened if I had just _stood up _for myself"

"..."

She put her head down on her knees, not daring to look at him. He was the brother that she'd had least contact with, which somehow made it easier to tell him everything.

"5 years ago I was new to this town...new in high school. I hadn't expected to make friends easily...but I did. I met great people...I met my best friend"

He quirked a brow, realizing that she was about to tell him what the whole mess was about- not that he cared. Not right now anyway. Still, he sat back, closed his eyes, and listened.

"Salina was her name. She was cool, kinda gangsta" While her head was down on her knees and her voice was kind of muffled, Kiba heard the slight laugh.

"We got along great so naturally we decided to take classes together. One of them was child development. There was a dinky little elementary behind the high school..."

"It's still there"

"Well that's where we were assigned to go and help the teacher. I had just wanted to grade papers...and hand out smiley faced stickers. I never knew, couldn't possibly have known that there would be an adorable 10 year old that I would fall in love with"

She raised her head and stared at the closed eyed Kiba. She didn't know if he was paying attention or not, but she kept going.

"His parents died in the middle of the school year"

He twitched at that, so she knew he was listening.

"Before that though, before that happened is what really started the problem"

_5 yrs ago. _

_"Well, when are you leaving?" _

_The 14 year old Cassandra looked up at her favorite 'student'. She hadn't thought about leaving. She hadn't thought about the day when she wouldn't have to walk across the football field to come to the elementary school. Or how she wouldn't have to sharpen pencils for the old teacher, or have to be chased by all the little third and fourth grade boys. Or how the little girls wouldn't play with her hair or 'gossip' about their crushes anymore. _

_She hadn't thought about how she might not ever see them again. _

_"The end of the semester. In 3 days" _

_"Oh" _

_She had looked up and smiled at him. "But don't worry, It's not like I won't see you again. " Of course she wouldn't see him again, still she couldn't tell him the truth. _

_"That's cool." _

_She smiled as she looked around the playground. She loved the students. Who would have guessed, I mean, she'd just wanted to grade papers..._

_"We made something for you for when you leave so you have to come" _

_She smiled "Of course. I promise" _

_He had frowned, he was young, but he knew all about 'promises' and how most people didn't keep them. She had seen the disappointment on his face so she'd smiled and looked up at the sky. _

_"They say if you break a promise, something horrible happens. Like karma...I would never break a promise" _

"What happened?" Kiba asked, though his eyes were still closed.

"I broke my promise"

"He can't possibly hate you because you didn't go and say goodbye..."

"That's not the end." She shrugged. "3 days later...that's when your parent's died Kiba"

He opened his eyes immediately and stared at her, he was shocked but only for a minute.

"That's a coincidence. That has nothing to do with you or your stupid promise. "

She nodded. "Maybe...but I always felt like.. it was my fault. Maybe, not like that. I just...the _reason _I didn't go that last day was because Salina wanted to ditch school. I did...I mean, I didn't even think about it twice. It's a decision that I'll always regret"

When Kiba still looked unconvinced, she went on.

"After I found out that his parents died...I felt guilty. Oh Kiba, He _looked _for me. He wanted to _talk _to me. I couldn't though, I couldn't face him so whenever he came near me...I'd walk away. I wouldn't talk to him. Finally, when I told Salina all about my guilt, she said that If I didn't want to talk to him, I just had to be mean and tell him to stay away from me."

"I couldn't though, so she did it _for _me. She was mean...really, really mean. She did it to help me but It was wrong. I have felt guilty every single day after" She gulped. That was it. That was the whole reason that poor Toboe was in the hospital. Cause she had wanted to not feel guilty anymore. Maybe she didn't even care about Hige, maybe she had just cared about her conscience. She looked up at Kiba who hadn't said anything. She could feel it though, he was looking at her in a different light. He was thinking that she was a horrible person. Maybe she was. Yeah, she was.

"Please say something..."

"You better hope my little brother is okay..."

_To be Continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

Family?

Chapter 11

By: Elisa Nataly

* * *

Tsume walked over to Kiba, who was still in the waiting room with his eyes closed.

"Kiba!" Tsume shouted, throwing a can of grape soda at him.

Kiba quickly opened his eyes, caught it, and glared at the purple can.

"Grape?"

Tsume shrugged, sitting next to his brother. "It was sold out of everything else...and I didn't want it"

The younger of the two scoffed, but opened it and gulped some down anyway.

"How's Toboe?" He asked in earnest concern as he had not heard a thing out of anyone.

Tsume half smiled, well, it kind of looked like a half smile.

"The runt is fine, some scratches here and there...broke his left arm, but he'll be fine. Cassandra's the one that exaggerated the whole thing with her ear piercing scream...where is she by the way?" Tsume asked, finally noticing that the crazy girl was not where he'd set her down.

"Why does it matter?" Kiba practically growled out, not caring that the few people in the waiting room had turned to stare at him.

"Well, it is kind of my fault she got stuck in this mess."

"What!" Kiba turned to look at his brother straight in the face. He couldn't possibly fancy Cassandra?

"She's the one that threw a brick at your car! She's the one who ran Atta the house!"

Tsume nodded. "Well, yeah, but she's not so bad"

Kiba's frown deepened as he knew that if Toboe had been hurt worse, he wouldn't be defending the girl.

"Are you serious? How stupid are you Tsume?" Kiba gritted his teeth to the point that his whole jaw hurt. "She was just using you!"

Tsume was merely looking at his oldest younger brother like he had just grown a second head.

"I hate to break it to you, but we're dirt poor. Why would she be 'using' me?"

* * *

Hige looked at his little brother drink some water and lay back on his hospital bed.

"man, I hate you, with your broken arm, you're gonna get all kinds of special treatment"

Toboe gave Hige a pity smile and then shrugged.

"Hey, it hurts okay"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you said when you 'supposedly' fell of the stairs when you were 8 years old"

"Hige! You pushed me off the stairs!"

The older boy 'gasped' in exaggeration.

"Not I!"

"Yes you! That's the only reason I got 'special treatment'...from you"

"Oh yeah" Hige shrugged, putting his feet on the bed and getting comfortable on the stiff chair he was sitting on.

"But only cause Tsume and Kiba made me...If It was up to me, I would have pushed you off the stairs again!"

Toboe smiled, his first real smile since Tsume and Cassandra arrived at the house.

"Just cause I ate that stupid gummy worm?"

Hige huffed, remembering the whole incident. "It was a _red _gummy worm Toboe, _red. _"

"Whatever" Toboe muttered out, smiling. He was about to close his eyes when suddenly the door opened slowly.

Both boys turned around and were shocked to find a certain beautiful girl standing at the doorway.

Blue.

"Blue!" Toboe, remembering her from before, greeted happily. Hige, ashamed of what he'd said last time he'd seen her- hung his head and avoided eye contact with her beautiful piercing eyes.

"Oh, hey Toboe. How are you?" She asked, getting closer to the bed.

"I'm okay- thanks for coming"

"You called her?" Hige asked through gritted teeth so only the younger boy would hear, but of course, Blue overheard.

"Actually" She explained "My dad had to go over to the accident, when they told him who had been taken to the hospital, well, he brought me"

"Your father is here?"

Blue frowned at Hige, finally turning to look at him. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?!"

Hige too, frowned and pointed to his still bruised cheek. "No, of course not" He answered sarcastically.

"Hige" Toboe pleaded, hoping that the two would make up. He knew how much Hige liked Blue, he couldn't be sure, but they might just love each other.

"No, It's okay, Toboe. I'm sorry I came, I was just worried but since you're fine, I guess I'll just take off" As she ran out, slamming the door as she left, Hige couldn't help but feel worse than he had before.

"you should go after her"

Hige turned to face Toboe. Maybe the kid was right...but Hige didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say to her.

"You can just tell her you're sorry"

Hige took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before getting up and smiling at Toboe. "I gotta go, but enjoy this while it lasts. We're all gonna get kicked of here in a couple of hours"

Hige was running so fast that he didn't even notice when he ran past Cassandra in one of the halls, she, however, noticed him.

"Hige!"

The boy, while previously completely focused on finding Blue, immediately stopped as he heard the voice.

"...It's you"

She gasped, she had been about to leave, but was so grateful to have at last caught Hige alone.

"Yeah, It's me"

"What do you want? Why did Tsume invite you home? Does he love you?"

She quirked a brow, he was just...the same. The cute little boy she'd fallen in love with was, older, yes, but he still had the same heart. The same curiosity.

"Well, no, I don't think so"

Hige nodded. "good, then I won't feel bad asking you to leave"

She nodded, trying to smile. "I know why you feel that way, and I will...I just, always wanted to tell you how sorry I am..."

"I'm sorry"

The 15 year old nodded again, he never held a grudge against her, he'd always just wished she'd come back and be his sister. She had always been so nice- and he'd grown up with brothers. Brothers who never showed affection. Maybe that's why he'd loved Cassandra, because she had always reminded him of her mother. Even when his mother was alive, Cassandra had taken an important place in his heart and after, well, of course he'd wanted someone to care for him.

"I can't forgive you Cassandra" He finally admitted, looking straight at her.

"But please don't feel guilty. I'm the same age as you were back then. I know how annoying little kids are, so It doesn't bother me"

She could tell he was about to leave and maybe she could just let it be, but she was simply not satisfied.

"You were never annoying." She smiled. "I don't understand why you can't forgive me"

She felt younger at that moment, she felt younger because she was forgiving herself. "I could never replace you mother...and I could never be anyone for you Hige. I mean, I guess I really cared about you, but it's like, You were just a little boy who I shouldn't have loved. You were just supposed to be a student. A person. Not…my little brother, not my son..."

He quirked a brow now, confused. Was she trying to make sense?

"So I was just a person?"

She nodded. "I guess so."

He finally smirked and shook his head. "You don't get it. I know why you didn't want to be around me then, and that's okay. What I don't like about you now, is that you think people aren't important. I mean, here you are wasting my time when I could be talking to the **one person **that means the world to me"

He started running again, faster this time.

_To be Continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

Family?

Chapter 12

By:Elisa Nataly

_A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story!_

* * *

"Blue! Blue!" He could see her, he knew she heard him, but she kept running.

"Stop! Please!" He was desperate, and she knew it.

"Blue!"

The young female didn't know what to do, she wanted to stop, but her feet kept running. He had hurt her, and she was sure he hadn't meant to, but he had.

It had been chilly all morning, so when it started to rain, she wasn't surprised, the surprise came when she stumbled on the pavement of the hospital parking long, and went down on her knees, and catching herself with her hands. There were unshed tears in her eyes, and as she sat on down on the pavement, as Hige caught up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, she couldn't hold them in any longer.

"Blue…" He moved himself and sat in front of her. The rain was coming down harder, and so she looked up. Hoping the rain would mask her tears.

"What?"

"I'm sorry!" She wanted to turn away, and run again, but he now held both her shoulders with his hands.

"What happened…It wasn't your fault, I know that…I just…"

"I get it Okay!" Her voice was harsh, and he pulled away some, surprised and slightly afraid.

"My father…what he did to you, It's not fair and I get that!" She knew she couldn't hide her broken voice with the rain, but she wouldn't allow herself to break down completely.

"I just thought you'd be the guy who would fight for me!"

Her strong words pierced him, and he wanted to say that he would. He wanted so badly to protect her from herself, and the words were on his lips, he just had to open his mouth and…

"You're not though. I'm over you. Whatever we had, It's over. I…" She could tell her was about to protest, so she went on as fast as she could.

" Earlier today I got together with another guy"

His eyes widened and he finally let her go.

"What?!"

"I just realized that we're better off as friends, Hige."

"Blue…"

"I mean really, you know that job I got you? Well I'm gonna be working there too, and It just wouldn't be cool for us to be…you know…"

No. He didn't know. He didn't know anything right now. Was she really turning him down? He had been sure…

"Yeah, I mean…that's cool"

If it was possible, her heart felt even more rejected. She was right. He wouldn't fight for her.

"Then I'll see you later?"

It was still raining, and they were soaking wet, and they both desperately wanted to hold each other.

"Yeah, see you later" He answered and got up.

------------------

_A few Days Later…_

"So how are you feeling little brother of mine?"

Toboe smirked and looked up to see Hige holding a glass of water. The past few days had been interesting, to say the least. After they'd gotten back from the Hospital, Tsume had secluded himself from the family and had been putting a lot of hours at work. Toboe figured it had something to do with Cassandra, but he didn't dare ask.

Hige had kept on being his happy, carefree self, but something was different. Toboe could tell, it was something about the shine in his eyes. It was gone. He had started working at Dmitri's Pizza Place, and while he seemed to enjoy work, he was aware of the need for him to be at home, "caring" for Toboe.

The younger boy did appreciate it, though he wished Hige and Tsume would talk, since they hadn't talked about what had happened, and it seemed that all four were starting to drift apart.

Kiba had been spending time with Cheza, and when he was home, he'd be in his room. It seemed he and Tsume had also had some sort of falling-out. Toboe was sure it had something to do with Cassandra, who hadn't been around since the day of Toboe's accident. He almost missed her, she hadn't been around for long, and he barely knew her, but Tsume had been different around her. A _good _different.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Hige 'knocked' on Toboe's head, and laughed when the younger boy glared.

"Hey!"

"Well I asked you how you're doing and you zonked out on me" The boys were in the living room, Toboe laying on the couch, Hige on top of him, with the glass of water still in his right hand.

"Sorry…I'm fine" He gave a lopsided grin, and took the glass from Hige.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're lying to me, you puny earthling?"

Toboe laughed, and pushed Hige off.

"Jerk Face!"

The both laughed, enjoying the fact that they had each other.

"…It's almost Kiba's birthday" Toboe noted.

"Should we throw him a party? Get him strippers?"

"No"

"Clowns?"

"He hates clowns'

Hige laughed again, as he stared at the ceiling. It was almost Blue's birthday too.

"Yes to the strippers, no to the clowns"

Both boys looked to their left, as Kiba came walking in. He gave a tired smile, and sat on the floor next to Hige.

"You man whore" Hige accused, and Kiba threw a pillow his way.

"I'm just saying, if those are my only two choices…"

"They're not!" Toboe shouted, excited, like only someone with his innocence could get.

"What do you want?"

The 17 year old smiled. What _did _he want, other than his family to get…better. He felt they were slowly falling a part, and it wasn't fixing itself.

"Nothing, really"

"Well, we're gonna do _something_" Toboe declared, as he and Hige gave each other a high five.

"That's right! Even If It's for pure torture, a party _will _occur" Hige added, while giving the reserved Kiba a 'You're gonna hate it' smile.

"Hey I know!" Toboe suddenly sat up, thinking he had the greatest idea ever!

"We could invite Cassandra! I bet she'd make Tsume happy!"

Oh.

Hige said nothing, he wanted to pretend that he hadn't heard, but why should he? There was some inner anger in him towards her, and maybe it didn't make sense to his head that he would still be bitter, but he was.

Kiba gave a weak smile at Toboe, and then turned to Hige. He looked lost in thought, upset.

They hadn't talked about the confession she'd made, and he wasn't sure he wanted to bring it up. She was part of Hige's past, and maybe that's all she should ever be.

And then there was Tsume.

Kiba hadn't told him, and maybe now he wouldn't have to. Cassandra hadn't been around for a few days, and maybe that's what was best for his older brother. Tsume felt betrayed by her sudden absence, with no goodbye. He also felt betrayed by Kiba, who had refused to tell him anything, simply telling him;

'You should ask _her" _

------

Tsume leaned on his car and stared at the phone booth. He hadn't expected her to be there. He didn't even _want _her to be there. He just couldn't help note that she wasn't.

He scoffed, and kicked a small rock away. He didn't know how to feel, she had been…quirky. She had been _fun_.

He didn't know her though, his brothers apparently knew her more than he had, and it bothered him. He wanted to find out who she was. _really_.

A carefree, sweet woman, or a lying shrew with an agenda. Were those really his only choices.

"Hmm…I guess It doesn't really matter" He said to himself, as he looked up at the building to his left. It was official. The company was moving, in a week.

He knew he had to tell his brothers, he just didn't know how.

_To be Continued…_


End file.
